I Would Walk 500 Miles For You
by Fangirling Bunny
Summary: Jean is one of the most popular boys in school and marco, while nice, is constantly bullied by other students, including jean. but after marco becomes his tutor, jean starts to see that marco isn't half-bad and starts to develop feelings for him.


"Marco why don't you lend me a couple bucks?" Jean said slyly. His tone of voice said that he wasn't going to pay him back.

"Okay." He said while smiling.

This always pissed Jean off. Marco would always agree to everything and always smile. It pissed him off to the extent where he had to bully the boy.

After school ended Jean went home. He was the typical rich spoiled boy who didn't give a care in the world because he was so rich. He went inside his overly large house and was greeted by the butler.

"Master Jean." The butler bowed. "Here's a letter from your parents." The letter was on a silver platter in which he was holding. He picked it up, opened the envelope and read the paper.

"What?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" He yelled in anger. The letter read that they hired a tutor for him because his grades were slipping. "Just because your away on business doesn't mean you have the right to hire a total stranger to teach me!" He yelled. His parents had to leave on a business trip for a month and left everything in care of the maids, butler, and cook.

Jean ripped up the letter and left the pieces on the floor for the maids to clean up. He ran up to his room and slammed the door. The letter read that the tutor was coming tomorrow at 4. 'God why do I have to let a stranger into my house and into my room?!' He thought in anger. He laid on his bed on his back and then sprung up.

"I got it! I'll just drive them away. I'll be the biggest jerk to them so then they'll go crying away." He smirked. "That won't be so hard for me."

**XXX Next Day **

Jean waited patiently at home for the tutor. He had it all planned out. He was going to refuse to learn and give them a hard time. The door bell rang as the butler went and answered it. What caught Jean off guard was that the person who was at the door was Marco.

"You have to be kidding me." He said wide eyed.

"Hey Jean!" Marco greeted with a smile on his face.

He stood there speechless as he stared at the boy. 'This freckle faced kid is my tutor?!" He thought.

"You can't possibly be my tutor!" He yelled glaring at him. Marco stepped back shocked at his sudden out burst. "Leave! Get out of my sight!" Jean shouted as he stomped up the stairs to his bedroom. He was already angered that he was receiving a tutor, but now was outraged that Marco was his tutor. There was no way he was going to be taught by a freckle faced loser like him.

There was a knock on the door. "Master Jean." The door opened without invitation.

"What." He said obviously irritated.

"Please give the boy a chance." He began. "He is working because he needs the money."

Jean gave him an annoyed look but agreed. 'Whatever I'll let him be my tutor, just to mess with him.' "Bring him in."

The butler brought Marco in and of course he had a big smile on his face. Jean rolled his eyes as he got up to sit at his desk.

"Okay, which subject do you want to start with first?" Marco asked referring to the textbooks in his lap.

He sighed as he said "None."

Marco laughed lightly. "We have to work on one of these."

"I said none." He gave a menacing look at him.

Marco stared at him for a while and then picked one himself. "Okay then I'll choose. Hmmm how about English. It's one of my strong suits." He smiled.

There he goes again. Smiling so casually. It ticked Jean off. 'I'll just rattle with him.'

"I heard you were poor." He stated bluntly. Marco paused. 'Touchy topic huh.' Jean thought.

"Hehehe." Marco laughed slightly. "Okay lets begin since we only have a limited amount of time." He looked down at the book.

'He's avoiding the topic.' "I asked you a question." Jean stated.

He froze once again.

"Umm..." Marco began. Then ringing was heard. It was his phone. He quickly picked it up, sighing in relief.

"Tsk." Jean sucked his teeth in annoyance.

"Hello?" He greeted the person on the other line. 'That stupid smile.' Jean thought. Then he saw his facial expression slowly change.

"What?!" Marco shouted as his facial expression changed. His eyes were filled with shock. He turned his back so Jean wouldn't look but he already saw. He closed the phone signalling the conversation was over.

"J-Jean I have to go, sorry." He said in a whisper. He could hear his voice trembling. Jean's eyes widened. Is he...?

He pulled his shoulder so he could confirm his theory. He could see tears strolling down Marco's face. He was right, he was crying.

"You..." Jean said taken back at his appearance. The boy who always smiled even when picked on was now crying.

"I have to go!" Marco yelled as he ran down the stairs of Jean's home.

He ran after him and caught his arm. "Marco what's wrong?! Talk to me!" He held his shoulder in both his hands and stared at him in worry.

"M-my grandmother..." He said in between breaths. "She's at the hospital..." He was breathing heavily and had tears threatening to fall.

Jean scanned the boy. There was no way he would get to the hospital as quickly with his body structure.

"Maid!" He shouted. Immediately one came rushing to his side and bowed. "Get the driver and tell him to bring the car around fast!" He ordered. He lead Marco outside and saw that the car was waiting for them. He held Marco's wrist in his hand and pushed him inside.

Marco stared at him with his eyes widened.

"Drive to the hospital as quickly as you can." He ordered the driver.

"Yes sir."

Marco was still crying and was still breathing heavily. 'He's shaking.' Jean put his hand on top on Marco's and looked out the window.

"Jean..."

He looked over to the boy.

"Thank you..."


End file.
